The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant, botanically known as Nemesia caerulea and referred to by the name ‘Sumnem 04’.
The new Nemesia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lüdinghausen, Germany. The objective of the program is to create new upright, vigorous and early-flowering Nemesia cultivars with numerous flowers and unique flower colors.
The new Nemesia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor of a proprietary Nemesia caerulea selection identified as Seedling 1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Nemesia caerulea selection identified as Seedling 6, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent in April, 2002. The cultivar Sumnem 04 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Lüdinghausen, Germany in March, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Lüdinghausen, Germany since March, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.